freshmancompositionfandomcom-20200214-history
Alcohol Awareness at The University of Georgia
'Alcohol Across the Nation ' The underlying premise of a civil society is for the safety and well being of its constituents. Whether this encompasses a nation, a state, or even an institute of higher learning, the individual behavioral patterns to oneself and to those around must be governed for the needs of the many, rather than the indiscretions of the few. A clear example of this can be illustrated by the initial reaction and adherent behavioral patterns of the rising collegiate student populous towards their newfound freedom in college. The underage consumption of alcohol at many major public and private universities has been a topic of debate for some time now. According to “Fox News,” “The National Institute on Alcohol Abuse and Alcoholism reports that about 1700 college students die each year due to alcohol related injuries” (“College Alcohol Abuse”). More specifically, “ a study in the Archives of General Psychiatry found that 18 percent, nearly one out of five of U.S. college students suffered clinically significant alcohol related problems” (“College Alcohol Abuse”). 'Alcohol at the University of Georgia' Before the first day of school at the University of Georgia, all incoming, first-year students are required to take the My Student Body Essentials Course. This course “provides personalized health information, interactive tools, and coping strategies that are up-to-date and scientifically accurate” (“My Student Body”). The My Student Body “contains three individual tests pertaining to the topics of alcohol, drugs, and sexual violence along with a hefty checklist that must be completed prior to initiating the tests” (My Student Body”). In order to successfully fulfill this course, “all students must pass with an 80% or higher. For those students who manage to score less than 80%, a cautionary flag will be posted on record and will remain so until the student meets the prescribed minimum standard to pass” (“My Student Body”). This University curriculum prerequisite cannot be ignored and is important to be aware of because “any freshman that does not complete the tests will not be able to register for future classes until the test is completed and the flag is removed” (“My Student Body”). Students who still have lingering questions or doubts after completing the My Student Essentials Course are highly encouraged to read the University of Georgia’s policy on alcohol and other drugs. 'University of Georgia Alcohol and Drug Policy' The University is in “compliance with the Drug-Free Schools and Communities Act Amendments of 1989 in an attempt to provide a healthy and productive educational environment” (“Policy on Alcohol and Other Drugs”). To help facilitate this amendment, “the University of Georgia’s student conduct regulations prohibit the unlawful possession, use, or distribution of alcohol and other drugs by students and student organizations” (“Policy on Alcohol and Other Drugs”). Depending on the student’s age, “the regulations prohibit all traditional freshman, sophomores, and other students under the age of 21 from possession and consumption of alcohol” (“Policy on Alcohol and Other Drugs”). Consequently, due to the “Family Educational Rights and Privacy Act, colleges have the option to notify parents/guardians about specific types of information from a student’s conduct record” (“Policy on Alcohol and Other Drugs”). Consequences of Alcohol at UGA Not only will the students’ parents be contacted whenever a violation occurs, the University will also administer severe consequences. The University of Georgia provides a very specific and detailed outline that covers almost every violation depending on the number of infractions incurred. The “first violation for possession (not consumption) of alcohol will lead to an immediate placement into an Alcohol education program and probation for six months from the date of resolution” (“Policy on Alcohol and Other Drugs”). Conversely, “the consumption of alcohol results in an Alcohol and Other Drug education program and probation for twelve months from the date of resolution” (“Policy on Alcohol and Other Drugs”). If the undeterred collegiate student decides to continue breaking the alcohol laws, then the ensuing punishments might result in “additional probation, community service hours, or suspension from the institution” (“Policy on Alcohol and Other Drugs”). 'Alcohol in Dorm Life' A verbal interview was conducted with a local residence associate (RA) named Matthew Gordon inside of the Oglethorpe Dormitory Building in order to provide key information about dorm room drinking policies. Since all UGA freshman are required to live in a residence hall their first year on campus, this interview will be very helpful with any questions they might have related to alcohol. Interview with Matthew Gordon: RA for the 8th Floor in O-House As stated by Matthew Gordon, an RA is "someone who is responsible for making sure the Department of University Housing provides comfortable, affordable and secure on-campus housing options in residential communities where the academic success and personal growth of residents are encouraged and supported” (Gordon). In order to maintain this stable environment, "the RAs must follow a strict set of procedures whenever a student is caught under the influence of alcohol inside the dorms" (Gordon). Initially, the RA must “fill out a formal written document stating the violation that occurred along with the violator’s name” (Gordon). Second, “you will be asked to pour out the alcohol and forfeit any other illegal contraband that may be in your possession at the time” (Gordon). Once this disciplinary course of action has been accomplished, “it is up to the RA to decide whether or not you are able to sober up safely or if further intervention is needed, i.e. police officer or medic” (Gordon). If Campus Law Enforcement has to be summoned, the end result will most likely be a “misdemeanor that will be put on your record” (Gordon). However, if no outside influence is needed, then “the RA will leave the room and at this point, deliver the document to the residence hall chief advisor where he/she will decide the punishment administered” (Gordon). If reoccurring infractions persist, then the severity of the punishment will surely escalate as “you run the risk of being kicked out and permanently banned from living in any residence hall at the University of Georgia” (Gordon). Upon reviewing the clear expectations and standards UGA sets for its students, it is easy to conclude that “just because you go to the University of Georgia does not mean you have to automatically start drinking to fit in” (Gordon). Works Cited College Alcohol Abuse Sparks Drinking Prevention Debate. Fox News. 28 August 2006. Web. 1 November 2011. Davidgsteadman. "Sunshine and Beer Bottles." Flickr. Web. 8 November 2011. Interview with Matthew Gordon. 24 October 2011. ''My Student Body. ''University of Georgia. Web. 24 October 2011. ''Policy on Alcohol and Other Drugs. ''University of Georgia. 2011. Web. 24 October 2011. Category:Leisure and Culture